Deadly Breakfast
by Shirono
Summary: When Syaoran and Sakura strategically ditch Tomoyo and Eriol at brunch, Eriol is stuck with an irritated Tomoyo.But the damage is done, and rumours start.Tomoyo tells Eriol not to speak to her again, but then, maybe regrets doing that at all!ExT (a little
1. Default Chapter

Deadly Breakfast

Deadly breakfast  
Part 1 of 3  
by Shirono

A CCS fanfic

When Syaoran and Sakura strategically ditch Tomoyo and Eriol at brunch, Eriol is stuck with an irritated Tomoyo. But the damage is done, and rumours start. When Eriol begins to igrore her like she asks, Tomoyo starts to feel like..she maybe...missed that attention....ExT (a little SxS) 

For audience referance, Syaoran has just turned 16. ^_^ all the others are aged accordingly.

And this has NOTHING to do with my other stories!

~~~  
Tomoyo sat down at her desk and began the morning ritual.  
She pulled out her scissors and cut the tag off of every bushell of flowers on her desk. All the tags read basically the same thing. "To Tomoyo, from your Admirer; To Tomoyo from etc..."  
She coldly smiled as she snipped them all off, the scissors punctuating her sentances.  
"Dont *snip* they *snip* realize *snip* that I *snip* only like *snip* Sakura blossoms?"  
Syaoran sat down in his seat.  
"Don't you get tired of doing that every day, Tomoyo?"  
"No, " she said , smiling. She put 5 bouquest of roses, mums, and misc. flowers on Sakura's desk.  
There was a unanimous sigh of dissapointment from boys around the classroom.  
Syaoran sighed. "She's running out of room in her house for all these flowers that mysteriously appear on her desk every morning, you know....  
"Whatever, " said Tomoyo, tossing her hair back, "she looks so happy every time she sees them, anyway."

Just then, Sakura walked into the room. More like ran...she was considerably late again.  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun, " she sighed, kissing him on the forhead before sitting down, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo almost jumped if she didn't know better. Sure enough, there he was, sitting behind her, smiling.  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo, " he grinned, handing her a single cherry blossom.  
She grinned back, evilly.  
"What did I tell you, Eriol-kun, about flirting with me?"  
He put on an innocent face.  
"That if I did it again, I'd be telling stories through my full-body cast?"  
She nodded. "So glad we have an understanding."

He leaned farther forward as she turned again.  
"But I wasn't flirting, Tomoyo san. I DO no better than that."  
"Good, " she said, "keep it that way."  
"You SAID you only wanted Sakura blossoms."  
She stiffened and her eye twitched.  
He pulled a lock of her hair back and gently placed the blossom behind her ear.  
She wanted to scream.

Not because she didn't like the feeling of his hands in her hair,   
but because she did.

"Get your hands off of me Hiiragizawa, " she said, trembling with anger.  
He laughed and fell back into his chair.  
"Tomoyo-chan is so easy to irritate, " he smirked

Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Syaoran kun...we simply HAVE to get them to be friends, " she whispered.  
"But they...are..." he he whispered back,"just a wierd kind of friends."

The watched nervously as Tomoyo and Eriol argued about whether Tomoyo should keep the flower.  
"But its my token of apology!"  
"But in giving me your apology, you're flirting!"  
"No, Im not!"

Sakura leaned over to Syaoran again.  
"Why dont we ask them to brunch with us tomarrow at the Piccolo?"  
Syaoran shrugged, "I guess its an idea."  
Sakura smiled.   
"It isn't an IDEA...its a plot."

"Eriol, Im not keeping the flower!"  
"If you throw it away, Im gonna bring you a new one tomarrow!"

Unanimous sighs.

~~

Eriol was grinning and masterfully weaving a plot of words when Tomoyo arrived at the Piccolo retaurant.  
We was leaning back and smiling at the immersed and other wise dumbfounded Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Really?" Sakura asked, in awe.  
"Of couse, " said Eriol, "In England, you always take your shoes off before you enter a shopping mall."  
"But, why?" asked Syaoran.  
"Cause if you enter a shoestore, they can be sure that you didn't steal a pair of shoes."  
Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol. Actually, the seat adjacent to Eriol, which was positioned as far away from Eriol as possible and as close to Sakura.  
"Eriol, pardon my interrupting your story, but I'm pretty sure that you need not to remove your shoes when enetering a mall ANYWHERE."  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "OH! Eriol is telling another story!"  
Syaoran sighed.

Eriol waved at a waitress going by.  
"Hello there, " she said, "can I get you something?"  
"Yes, he said, how about some drinks? I'll have some green tea."  
"I'll have soda, " Sakura said, appropriately bubbly.  
"Chocolate milk, " Said Syaoran.  
Tomoyo put down her menu. "Just water."  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Jees, Daidouji, felling adventurous, or what?"  
She glared.  
The waitress nodded. "I'll have them in a moment."

Sakura grinned. It was time to put the plan into action.  
"Oh, dear.." she said, looking to either side of her chair worriedly.  
"What is it?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Oh, I left my purse in Syaoran's car. Syaoran-kun, could you go get it for me please?"  
She nodded, smiling more than he should have been.  
"Sure, darling." he left for his car.  
Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was now the one to raise her eyebrow in suspicion.  
Thier drinks arrived, and the waitress took the orders.  
"A nice fruit salad for me, " said Eriol.  
"I wanna bagel, " said Sakura, "With cream cheese."  
Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's cute display. She regretted not bringing her video camera.  
"I'll have...some fruit salad too."  
Eriol chuckled.  
"What?" she replied defensively, "It sounds good."  
After a few minutes, Sakura said.  
"Oh, dear, Syaoran is still absent. I'll be right back."  
She giggled and ran off out the door.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"They aren't coming back," they said in sync.

Tomoyo began to get up,   
"Well, I'm certainly not staying alone with you..." she said.  
Eriol put on his best pouty face. "But why, Tomoyo-chan? We already ordered food, you might as well stay to eat it, right?"  
She sighed again. "Alright, I might as well, but..."  
"but...?"  
"If anyone asks, this is certainly NOT a date."  
Eriol chuckled. "Of couse, Tomoyo, of course."  
She kept a watchful eye on Eriol the whole time, while eating her salad.  
Eriol tried incredibly hard to keep from laughing insanely.   
She is SO cute when she's angry, he thought.  
She had noticed several classmates watching and whispering from other tables.

When they were done, the waitress gave them a check and began to clear the dishes.  
"Wait, " said Tomoyo, "could you put that chocolate milk in a cup to take home with us?"  
"Sure." she replied.  
"Thank you, " she added, grinning.  
Eriol leaned back. "O ho, Tomoyo. Have you a plot of your own?"  
"Yes, yes I do, " she said.

In part 2:  
Tomoyo gets revenge on Syaoran for the "set up". And when people in school ask is Tomoyo was on a date with Eriol, she asks Eriol not to speak to her again. But Maybe...she misses Eriol's attention? She starts to feel a little differently about him when he finally leavs her alone.

  



	2. Walls torn down

Deadly Breakfast

Deadly Breakfast  
Part 2 of 3

by Shirono

Tomoyo sat down at her desk and sighed.  
"Here we go again."  
She took out her scissors and began to snip tags off of random admirer's flowers. But one....she paused at.  
It was a bouquet of....cherry blossoms.  
She looked at the tag, for grins.   
Not like it MATTERED who it was from, or anything, she thought.  
"To Tomoyo,   
From ----  
Look behind you."  
Tomoyo sighed and turned to look into Eriol's grinning face.  
"I told you I'd bring more."  
She quickly smashed the bouquet over his head, tiny pink shards of petal flying everywhere.  
"Ow...Daisouji-san...."  
"I warned you."  
"O-ho!" Came a female squeal.  
"Ne?" said Tomoyo, turning to her, "Naoko?"  
"You and Eriol-kun broken up already?"  
Tomoyo froze.  
"Br...bro....ARG!!!"  
"We were never going out, Naoko-san," Eriol commented coolly.  
Tomoyo sighed.  
"But a couple of the girls saw you and Tomoyo on a date yesterday."  
"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Tomoyo shrieked.

The entire classroom hushed.  
She giggled nervously. "Um, yeah....we were with Sakura and Syaoran, but...they had to leave, so it was just us."  
"A double-date then?" said Takashi, turning around.  
"NO!" yelped Tomoyo,  
"IT. Wasn't. A. Date!!!"  
Naoko shrugged and Chiharu whapped Takashi on the head with a notebook.

Syaoran and Sakura were walking in at that moment, Sakura helplessly giggling.

But Tomoyo still had the flowers on her desk!  
She scrambled to put them on Sakura's desk, but it was too late.  
"Ne, Tomoyo, it's you who gives me the nice flowers every morning?"  
Tomoyo growled. It had been almost a year since she had begun this little game, and nothing had interfered. She was able to get rid of those flowers that made her guilty and she saw Sakura smile every morning.. Now the plan was ruined.  
Because of HIM!

But she had other matters to attend to.  
"Yes, Sakura, they are mine. I have so many that I don't know what to do with them."

She pulled a cup out of her bag and walked over to Syaoran.  
"Syaoran,"she said, girinning devilishly, "we payed for your drink and you weren't even there to have it."  
"Oh..t..thank you Tomo-"  
*Splash!*

...and now Syaoran was dripping with chocolate-milk.  
"TOMOYO!" yelled Sakura.  
Tomoyo tittered. "O ho ho ho ho! That'll teach you to set me up with...HIM!"  
She pointed at Eriol.  
Syaoran got up to go clean off.

"And as for you, Hiiragizawa-san, you are not to speak to me again. Apparently, everyone thinks we went on a DATE, which we didn't, and if we dont speak, there will be no mis-conceptions."

Tomoyo's wrath is a very dangerous thing.

~~~

Tomoyo stared at her vanity.  
"Serves him right!" she said to her reflection, pulling a comb violently through her long navy hair. At that moment, she was replaying the moment when she demanded Eriol no longer speak to her. He first had a look on his face that was reminicent of a grin. Like she wasn't serious, as when she threatened to put him in a body-cast for flirting (the prospect of Tomoyo injuring the much taller and stronger Eriol was kind of farfetched, anyway...). But in less than a second, he realized she was serious. He face donned a look of pain. He tore his eyes away from her gaze, took out a notebook, and opened it to a random page, where he pretended to be immersed. She watched him out of the corner of her eye for the rest of class. The page he was staring at was blank. He kept biting his lip, and anytime he read to the class, his voice was fainter than usual.  
She slammed down the brush. "Serves him right."

But she almost doubted it for a second.  
No, she wasn't ready to give or recieve affection from ANYONE other than Sakura.   
Not yet.  
Especially not to HIM.  
Eriol. The one boy that ever had a chance of convincing Tomoyo she could love someone else.  
That was why she disliked him so much.  
She wanted to be in control.  
But around him, she couldn't make sense of her feelings.  
She didn't know why she froze when he touched her hair. Why she wanted to blush when he smiled at her.  
And so, she despised him.  
It was irrational to say the least, but that was how her mind worked.

And she intended to keep her mind working that way.

There was a knock at her door.  
"Daidouji-san, someone is here to see you."  
"One moment, I'll be down."

She got up and fastened a white bow in her hair. It matched her dress. She opened the door and proceeded downstairs, where he was there.  
Eriol.  
Was.  
There.

Her face contorted in anger.  
"Eriol-kun, I thought I told you...!"  
She stopped.  
Actually, he hadn't spoken yet. Even more so, she demanded this because she didn't want anyone to SEE them speaking. No one to her care was in the house.  
He bowed, respectfully, as she made her way over to him.

"Tomoyo, I know you told me not to speak to you, but..."  
She noticed that he was very good at hiding his anguish. Always was. Almost as good as her.  
"But, if were aren't gonna speak again, I wanna tell you something."  
Oh, here we go again, she thought. Another love confession, right? She was used to it. She had many admirers and many bouquets to prove it.

Or not.

"I wanted to tell you that I feel sorry for you."

What?

"That you must be very lonly, and not have much faith in yourself..."

W...what?

"And your affections for Sakura should have ended now, don't you think? Haven't you accepted the fact that she has a boyfriened? And that its stupid to reject others and your happiness for her?"

He turned.  
"And I really would like to see you more happy, and less bitter. You look much less beautiful when you are bitter."

She gasped. Then looked around nervously, the grave mistake done...  
He turned back.  
"One more thing."

He held up a flower to her face. She was almost shaking.  
No, she was shaking. She had lost it already. Lost the ability to hide what she felt.  
He had broken that barrier apart when he stepped in the door.  
He ran his hand over her hair and behind her ear. He tucked the blossom behind her ear.  
Then he left.

She thought she had him! She thought he was about to admit defeat! He would confess his love! And he would be reduced to a normal admirer and nothing else!

But he didn't, and Tomoyo had lost.

He had dissected every part of her soul that she had keep so well hidden and guarded for all her life. And he had torn it apart.

Her hand turned into fists.

And he had torn her walls down. Her emotions that she had hidden for years. He had stripped her down so well that he could see them all.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"THAT BASTARD!"

She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe it. No one..had ever done that to her. She sobbed into her pillow.  
She always knew she had a special feeling for him. She just chose to ignore it. Now, what? Now she had to embrace this feeling with her soul.  
She thought things would be okay cause...he liked her and she wouldn't spite him anyway.

But she didn't really know now, if he ever liked her at all.

Could it be....  
that the two people she ever fell in love with, would never return that love?

No.  
"NO, " she said out loud.  
She lost one love by admiring her quietly in the shadows.  
Now she had found a boy who knew all her secrets, who knew how she worked, and understood him. Not only that, he was handsome, and kind, and funny, and...  
She pulled a pillow over her head in frustracion.

NO, she wouldn't let this one get away. She couldn't. Even if he DIDN'T like her, now wasn't the time to worry. She was already desroyed. Now, she had to know.

Could she have him, if she wanted?

In the final chapter:

Tomoyo had to find a way to tell Eriol that she has feelings for him, without letting anoyone else realize, so if he refuses, she can act like it never happened. Can she do it? She's used to RECIEVING affection, but not very good at GIVING it. Lots of laughs. And maybe a few tears. Wish TOMOYO luck! 


	3. Flowers for my love

db3

Deadly Breakfat  
patr 3 of 3

By Shirono

"T...Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Tomoyo!"  
She jumped. Sonomi was stading at her door. "You're going to be late for school."

Tomoyo looked around. She had fallen asleep on top of her bedsheets, still in her white skirt. She looked down at her pillow. The flower that Eriol had put in her hair the night before had fallen out onto the pillow.  
She picked it up and sighed.

"What if he doesn't like me? What will I do?"

"TOOOOMMMOOOOYOOOOO!"  
"Gomen! I'm getting up!!!"

She changed her skirt to a bue one and fastened her blouse, gathered her books and made her way for the door. She stopped suddenly and turned, grabbing the flower. It was blue too, so it matched her dress. She put it in her bag and left for school, while running a brush mindlessly through her hair. Downstairs, she tossed the brush on the couch and hurried out the door.

Walking to school, she thought of how to tell him. She didn't want to confess anything, she just...well, she didn't even want to tell him anything, she just wanted to see if he liked her. Cause a Daidouji wasn't to be embarrassed. She couldn't confess something and not be sure if she would recieve it back. Thats why she always kept quiet with Sakura.  
"DAMN IT!" she cried.

The whole thing with Sakura went wrong. She had to do it RIGHT this time. She HAD to.

She sat down at her desk, like always, and stared at the flowers. Curiously, she sifted through and read the tags. None were from Eriol. And instead of cutting off the tags and giving them to Sakura, she placed them carefully in her bag. There was a widespread buzz about the class.

Sakura and Syaoran had arrived, and soon, the bell rang. Tomoyo turned around, but Eriol was not there.  
Dammit, she thought, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

With that, she sighed. Since he wasn't here, she took out the flower he had given him last night. It was a purpleish-blue blossom. And it hadn't withered at all, surprisingly. She expected the edges to be dry, or petals to have fallen, but it was in perfect condition, the petals still slightly moist. She held the flower to her lips and inhaled the sweet scent. The smell was exceptionally strong too.

Sakura and Syaoran were whispering to one another, but Tomoyo didn't notice. She was immersed in the beauty of the flower.

She heard something touch her desk, and she shot out of her transe. It was a hand.

It was Eriol's hand. He was standing, looking down on her with a face of hurt dissaproval, as if to say that he could never accept her. She dropped the flower.   
"Eriol...Eriol....."  
He shook his head, and walked past her...

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled, as Tomoyo began to cry.  
"TOMOYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Tomoyo picked her head up from her desk, suddenly, and stared at Sakura.

"Tomoyo, class is over! How could you have fallen asleep?? You NEVER fall asleep in class!"

Tomoyo looked, the flower was still in her hand.  
"Did Eriol ever show up to class?" She asked quietly.

Sakura looked quizzically back at her. "NO, Tomoyo, he didn't, why?"  
"N..no reason." With that, she picked up her books and bag and left the classroom.

She walked down the hall, blindly. It was a daydream. He hadn't rejected her yet. She was so BAD at expressing her real feelings that she even failed in her dreams!

Tomoyo sighed, leaning on a wall. Could she really do this?

~~

She lay in bed, staring at the flower. Her mother identified it for her, it was wisteria. She had heard of it before, but didn't recognize it, because, well, this one was so PERFECT. so Vibrant, and still fresh.

She set it down on her vanity, and went to fall asleep.

~~  
The next morning, she woke on time. She dressed in a light green dress. She went to her vanity to brush her hair, and saw the flower.

Why, she thought, was it still so fresh? The petals still tough and moist, the scent still strong.

Then she figured it out.

This had to be, HAD to be a sign. If this flower could perservere exposure for so long, so could her feelings. This was a special flower, and now, she knew just what to do. She just prayed that Eriol came to school today!

~~~  
She sat at her desk, like always. She sifted through her flowers, like always, but today, threw them all out.  
Sakura came in, as always, and kissed Syaoran on the forhead, like always.  
(He blushed, like always)

Eriol arrived, like always, and glanced at Tomoyo, who was reading a book, like he always did.

He sat down, like always.  
But this is where the always stopped.

He smiled and looked at the large bushell of wisteria that was on his desk.  
She chuckled to himself, and opened the tag attached to it.

It read :

"To Eriol  
Love, ---  
Look in front of you."

Tomoyo turned around before he could react. She leaned over to him and pushed a lock of hair away from his ear. She placed her very own blue flower behind his ear.

And he...

blushed.

For the first time,   
in 16 years.

The end. 


End file.
